1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an imaging device, finder, and display method therefor and, in particular, to technology using an optical view finder and an electronic view finder together.
2. Description of the Related Art
View finders indicating a picture-taking range of a camera can be classified into two types, an optical view finder (hereinafter referred to as OVF) and an electronic view finder (hereinafter referred to as EVF). In OVF, incident subject light is viewed by a photographer through an optical system. In EVF, incident subject light is converted by an image pickup element to an image signal, and a picture based on this image signal is displayed by a liquid-crystal monitor or the like to a photographer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-028390 discloses an electronic imaging device capable of switching between OVF and EVF to display a subject image on a same finder and also switching between two finders according to the imaging state or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-002475 discloses a technology in which switching is made to optical finder (OVF) display in a camera capable of switching between OVF and EVF when a scene to be taken has a severe difference between light and shade.